


away but together

by gael_itarille



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Business Trip, Dating, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21765547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gael_itarille/pseuds/gael_itarille
Summary: Business trips are boring without her- but professionalism takes precedence over his lover. Most of the time, anyways.
Relationships: Irina Jelavić & Karasuma Tadaomi, Irina Jelavić/Karasuma Tadaomi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 186





	away but together

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble I did- I simply felt like writing. This is not connected to "lost and found at sea", so it can stand alone. 
> 
> Enjoy! xx

"I miss you," she breathes into the phone. There's a beat of silence before he responds. 

"This call could be tracked."

She scoffed- fatigued and seemingly worn out.

"You know it isn't. We both have secure phones."

She continues with her previous statement, brushing aside his professionalism. 

"I miss you."

Karasuma hesitates. They're dating- he thinks they are, he hopes they are. They haven't talked about it. 

A quiet, "likewise," escapes his lips. 

Suddenly, a colleague taps him on the shoulder.

"The meeting is about to begin," he says, and Karasuma can hear Irina's resigned huff. Her voice is lethargic- breathing deep and slow. 

Has she always been this exhausted? 

"Tadaomi," is all she says.

"Irina."

-

The next day of the conference, she calls him again.

"Hey...I was wondering if you were doing well."

"I'm fine, thanks."

The agent pauses. Business first.

"Did Sonokawa give you the report on last month's mission?"

"Yeah- she did. I looked over it this morning."

He hopes the fondness comes through in his tone when he notices the yawn she tries to stifle. 

"You should take better care of yourself. It's 4 A.M. where you are."

She chuckles dryly. 

"It's Saturday, tomorrow."

He knows.

But he also knows that she has coffee with Red Eye at noon and that Dior show at six. 

"You're busy, tomorrow."

His roommate- girlfriend?- lover?- hums. 

"I'll be alright."

He chides her gently.

"Coffee won't get you through life."

She gives him a weak, almost undetectable noise of disagreement- and he can hear the sheets of her bed rustling. 

"Sleep well." It's curt- formal, almost- but he means it.

He receives no reply- except the sound of her steady breathing, and he only hangs up when he's sure she's fallen asleep. 

-

He finds day three of the conference important, yet dull. 

He's memorized these procedures long ago- still, he watches as the rookies take notes and record speeches. This trip is something she'd like, he thinks. 

Lavish hotel rooms; the little spa-kit that's hidden under the sink; the minibar that contains nothing but overpriced calories. 

Yeah- it'd be something she'd enjoy. 

He thinks about bringing her next time. She wouldn't be formally invited- confined to the hotel and the city- but he feels she'd appreciate a little vacation. The next business trip is in two months- lasting a full week, located in Lisbon, Portugal.

Never mix business with pleasure.

He always tells Sonokawa that- but here he is.

She won't mind- and he's almost looking forward to it. 

He _is_ looking forward to it. 

-

He returns to the apartment to find her slumped over the couch, body submerged in a cloud of blankets and pillows. 

She's asleep- though her eyes flutter blearily when he closes the door. 

"Hey," she murmurs.

He joins her on the sofa- briefcase rested on the granite countertop- and in a moment of jet-lag and simple _longing_ , brings her into his arms. 

"I miss you," he whispers into her hair.

She laughs- loud and light- a voice alleviated of worry. 

"You have me." 

"Are you alright?"

"Fine."

Tadaomi pulls away after a moment. He arches a brow.

"I caught a cold," she replies, and he can just detect the rasp in her words and the cherry hue that coats her nose. 

Karasuma gives a low hum, slipping himself under her pile of duvets and grabbing the box of tissues to place it beside her. 

"A pretty bad cold, from what I heard two nights ago."

Her legs tangle with his comfortably.

"I didn't get my vaccinations after becoming an assassin- it was too risky. It's just a reaction to the new immunization they stabbed in me- I'm not used to it."

She sniffs and brings the blanket over her shoulders. 

"Okay."

His response is nonchalant, though he makes a reminder to find the Tylenol in the bathroom cabinet. 

"Irina," he says, watching as she sags into the plush leather of the sofa, and he says something after but she drowns it out- focusing only on the way he speaks her name.

_Irina._

He drawls it, in a way, rolls it off the tongue with fondness. She likes that. So while he's probably lecturing her on where the medicine is and the correct dosages, she simply latches onto his arm, burying her head into his shirt. His response is a sigh- and his hand glides over her hair.

She hears the low sounds of the news channel on the TV, though she doesn't pay any heed to it. 

Irina's asleep within five minutes. They stay there for another hour or so before Tadaomi carries her -and her obnoxious pile of cashmere- to her room. 

-

Karasuma makes his rounds- introducing the woman on his arm to his partners and superiors. 

"This is Miss Irina Jelavíc. She's one of our most efficient operatives- under my division."

There's something about the way he _describes_ her, and his superiors catch on. The director laughs heartily, and points. 

"Karasuma- you don't need to be afraid to bring your girlfriend on trips! See- that's my wife in the corner there."

For a second, Irina thinks he'll deny the claims. 

Karasuma lets out a faint chuckle.

"Okay. This is my girlfriend- Irina."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please, tell me what you thought in the comments!


End file.
